fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Seventh Stage/Characters
Main Characters Season One [[Brooklyn Brown]] - The main character of the story. Brooklyn is a very much so independent person with an almost rude streak. As her mother is a popular model, Brooklyn is deterimed to surpass her mother as to show her family that she is someone who doesn't need sheltering and can shine on her own. She doesn't accept praise, believing that she should get to a place she is proud of before accepting such things. She eventually becomes softer with the help of her new friends, but never loses her competitve and serious edge. A cool-type idol, she likes the brand [[Dance Fusion]] . Her basic coord is the [[Aqua Star Coord]] [[Leah Campbell]] - A girl with a dream to become a popular actress. Leah was always involved with school plays, as her family and teachers called her an acting prodigy. She is very emotional and a naturally excited person, always capable of cheering up others with just a smile. Unlike Brookyln with her goal, Leah is prepared to have to take small steps to obtain what she wants to do. A cute-type idol, she likes the brand [[Victorian Princess]]. Her basic coord is the [[Lilac Star Coord]] [[Ellie Suzuki]] - A girl who just wants to become the best idol possible, even possibly beating 7th STAR. Ellie's mother moved to America from Japan when she was rather young, and so Ellie was raised with a bit of Japanese influence due to this. Her father and mother both loved hearing Ellie sing, and Ellie once heard her mother say Ellie reminded her of Japanese idols. Interested she began to look into what her mother was reffering to, and was estatic to learn that they were also popular in America. The second Melodia Academy was announced, she convinced her parents to let her apply. a cute-type idol, she likes the brand [[Eastern Sun]]. Her basic coord is the [[Cherry Star Coord]] [[Zoe Hayes]] - A girl who wants to be a popular image girl, espeically for fall type deals. Zoe's parents are both the type who go over the top with holiday decorations, and Zoe would always pose with stuff they bought for such events, even giving a little jingle to go along with it. Due to her pratice as a kid, she's already considered a gifted idol. While straightforward and serious, she has a side she hides from the general public where she is easily embarrased and fairly adorable. A sexy-type idol, she likes the brand [[Pumpkin Night]]. Her basic coord is the [[Orange Star Coord]] [[Mia Armstrong]] - Someone who... isn't totally sure what she wants to be just yet. She's passionate about becoming an idol, but has no idea what sort of path she want to take. Their family would move constantly, so any skills or pasttimes they gained in one place would be ditched as she moved again. Her only consistant love and past time was learning the dances from popular idol units, but pre-Melodia Academy she never thought about applying herself. As soon as the academy was announced, she decided a career of an idol would help her settle in one place. A pop-type idol, she likes the brand [[Vivid Kiss]]. Her basic coord is the ''[[Bubblegum Star Coord]]'' Season Two [[Valentia Acosta]] - One of the two new characters of season two. Valentia is a cheerful, upbeat person who frequently drags others around with her. Her aura is naturally one that gives others energy, being somewhat like a cheerleader to mostly Iris, but also the whole unit. Valentia became an idol after being inspired by one of the 7th generation members of 7th STAR, Nora Lee, and how Nora looked so lovely in Insecto Paradise coords and her skill in acting. Wanting to follow down that path to defeat someone she found so successful, she joined Melodia Academy. A pop-type idol, her favorite brand is [[Incesto Paradise]], and basic coord the [[Sunny Star Coord]], but can be seen frequently in her [[Seventh Yellow Coord]] [[Iris Jones]] - One of the two new characters of season two. Iris is frequently thought to disappear and to not have very much of a presence, but this is because she isn't sure of how to express herself. As soon as she stands on stage, she radiants and has a presence unlike any other idol. She figured that Melodia Academy and being an idol could be a way to start working on becoming more open and true to herself. Other than Ellie, Iris is the most accomplished and one of the most popular idols in the 8th generation. A cool-type idol, her favorite brand is [[Game Time]], and basic coord the [[Lime Star Coord]], but can be seen frequently in her [[Seventh Green Coord]] 7th STAR Harper Potter- The center of the 7th generation, and Brooklyn's favorite idol. She is a Cool-type idol, who likes the brand Game Time Olivia Simpson Grace Hamilton Claire Davidson Nora Lee- A pop-type who's favorite brand is Incesto Paradise Lucy Phillips Lily King Minor Characters